1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat mount structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a brake caliper support structure and a brake caliper structure for a saddle-ride type all terrain vehicle. In addition, the present invention also relates to a brake hose support structure for a saddle-ride type all terrain vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A conventional brake caliper support structure and a conventional brake caliper structure are known, wherein a bracket is mounted to a knuckle and a brake caliper is mounted using the bracket through a pin (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 1-21096). Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 1-21096 will be described below, wherein reference numerals referred to in the same publication will be used.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3 of Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 1-21096, a brake unit U is disposed inside a wheel rim 1 of a front wheel W. In the brake unit U, a bracket B is secured with a pair of bolts 3, 3 to a pair of support arm portions 2a, 2a of a knuckle 2 and a brake caliper C is slidably supported with a pair of caliper pins 10, 10 which are mounted with a pair of bolts 11, 11 to a pair of arm portions 4, 4 of the bracket B.
The brake caliper C movably supports in its inside a pair of first friction pads 61 and second friction pads 62, and incorporates a piston 8 therein. By exerting a brake fluid pressure on the piston 8 to move the first and second friction pads 61, 62, a brake disc D is sandwiched between the first and second friction pads 61, 62.
The portions where the brake unit U is supported by the knuckle 2, i.e., the pair of bolts 3, 3 are positioned radially inside with respect to the center of the piston 8. Therefore, for example, when the brake disc D is operated by the brake caliper C, a larger torque than the braking torque exerted on the piston 8 acts on the bolts 3, 3. Therefore, the bolts 3, 3 are required to have a high strength.
If the outside diameter of each bolt 3 is enlarged for enhancing the strength, the knuckle 2 and the bracket B become larger in size, with a consequent increase of weight.
A conventional brake hose support structure for a saddle-ride type all terrain vehicle is known, wherein a brake hose is fixed at an intermediate position thereof to a suspension arm (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 7-102796). Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 7-102796 will be described below, wherein reference numerals referred in the same publication will be used.
In Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 7-102796, as shown in FIG. 3 thereof, it is disclosed that an upper arm 23 and a lower arm 24 are attached to a body frame 1 vertically swingably, a knuckle bracket 25 is attached through a ball joint 26 to a front end of each of the upper and lower arms 23, 24 to support a front vehicular wheel 11 rotatably, a caliper unit 32 is attached to the knuckle bracket 25, a brake hose 33 is secured at an intermediate position thereof to the upper arm 23 with use of a damper 23a, and a front end of the brake hose 33 is connected to the caliper unit 32.
In the technique of Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 7-102796, the portion between the damper 23a and the caliper unit 32 is relatively long. Therefore, consideration is needed to prevent an excessively large deflection of the brake hose 33 when the said portion of the brake hose 33 bends and moves upon steering of the front wheel 11 or when the vehicle vibrates.